


candles all blown out

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), s8 doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: On his birthday, Shiro gets a visit from his fresh new boyfriend, Keith, and a visit from Keith’s dick.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 111





	candles all blown out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Shiro gets blown a lot on his birthday

  
  


The meeting brief was scheduled long before Shiro knew that Keith was coming to visit. In the end, Keith just attended it like everyone else on the Atlas, not without throwing Shiro all those secret little glances that riled Shiro up in a way that was truly unfitting for a military brief with the Atlas crew.

God forbid he arranged set dates for once. Of course Keith would beg pardon and enter just three minutes after the meeting’s start, not punctually but also not late enough so they’d have to start right over. Otherwise it would be considered a faux pas by a few of the leading officers present that they’d refuse to completely start over for a Coalition representative of an organization no less important than the Blades.

Thankfully — after a short introduction of today’s schedule — Shiro was able to go back to the rows of lieutenants and officers and simply sit while someone else talked. Throwing flirty gazes at the strong, hot and a-little-shorter-than-all-his-companions-Blade standing at the other end of the room completely undetected was a lot easier from the spot where Shiro was sitting than the one where he was standing just a minute before. Keith’s returning smile is nothing short of bold flirtatiousness, almost bordering on vulgarity, but that never stopped Shiro from being unbelievably, undeniably, irrevocably attracted to that fierce and ridiculously hot person.

Shiro fights down all the convulsing thoughts in his mind, swirling and dancing and mocking him for the long time he had held out without Keith right there, right here, right beneath or on him and mindfully wills himself to think of anything else, if only of the boring meeting that’s currently taking place. It’s too addictive to think of all the ways he could hike up Keith against the wall or let himself pushed against the cold floor respectively, struggling to get their clothes off and their naked bodies onto each other within the ten minutes the room would be unoccupied after the brief.

They’ve been there, done that. Too many times, that’s for sure. 

But Keith is smiling at Shiro like he just knows what he’s thinking about and like he for sure doesn’t mind getting himself into any more sexual escapades likely to end in an embarrassing moment for everyone to witness it.

The meeting is over before Shiro can collect his thoughts. Veronica dutifully distributes papers and voices instructions for the cadets. Shiro doesn’t involve himself because she looks like she has everything under control. Or maybe Shiro doesn’t really think about anything but getting out of his chair and up on his legs. It’s a miracle his legs are still able to carry him over to Keith.

“Admiral,” Keith greets him with a salut, cheekily and overconfident. Shiro feels like a teenage boy swooning over his crush when he takes Keith in: With a cocky appearance and demeanor he’s wearing his old red Garrison uniform and an accommodating smile; like he  _ owns _ the place. The long tied-back braid falls over his right shoulder in a curl, his eyes sparkle bright from all his brass, and his hands are shoved in his pockets like he himself is a corny teenage boy, about to steal some officer’s car on top of it all.

“I see the Blades have sent their best man,” Shiro says. In the corner of his eye he barely notices the other Paladins passing by and walking out of the room. Keith must have greeted them before, or maybe they all had a silent agreement to leave Keith to Shiro until he’s done with him for the first day of his visit, his birthday. Shiro prides himself in the knowledge that they not only honor his and Keith’s  _ friendship _ but also haven’t caught up on their fresh relationship status yet.

It makes things easier, Shiro figures.

Keith doesn’t answer immediately, takes his time to look at Shiro in return, eyes roam over Shiro’s chest and down to his legs, and—

Shiro feels his ears and neck heating up. There’s no way anyone could have misunderstood  _ that _ look. 

Shiro clears his throat, but Keith takes his time until his eyes shift back to Shiro’s face. He’s so cocky. It drives Shiro crazy in all the worst ways.

“You remember the book I lent you?” Keith asks Shiro, a smile diminishing not a bit. Keith throws his braid back and pushes himself off the wall, as if he knew what Shiro was about to say. Most certainly he did.

“The book,” Shiro repeats, coughs. Then bites his lips. He swears, being hot for someone never erased his brain’s capability to function so bad. “Yeah, the book.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, giddy and most certainly aware of what he’s doing to Shiro. “The book,” he agrees. “The book in your room?”

Shiro’s breath hitches. He has no doubt he’s looking like one of those inattentive blobfish he saw at the aquarium as a child. “The book,” he repeats again, staring while Keith curls one loose strand of hair around his finger and cocks his hip. “The book in my room.” Now Keith coughs a laugh. “Let’s get the book in my room back to you.”

Shiro’s done military training for years. He has passed multiple tests that were deemed the hardest for an astronaut in training, and unsurprisingly even excelled those. Only Keith can turn him into a brain-off-dick-on kind of mess who’s incapable of human speech.

He’s acutely aware that there are still others in the room and that Keith looks so openly smug and endeared at him. The sudden awareness puts the gears back in place and lets Shiro straighten his back. 

He turns around and takes a few quick steps. “Catch up, Kogane,” he says without looking back.

  
  
  


“You pulled the goddamn _admiral_ on me,” Keith says accusingly, around ten minutes later. Enough time to speed walk towards Shiro’s room and get into each other’s space and each other’s clothes off with even a few minutes left for a passionate make-out against the wall. 

Shiro gasps as he gets pushed back to the bed without much force, but with enough strength for him to feel weak at Keith’s hands. He topples down on the mattress, dick already hard before Keith has properly touched him. 

“Stop laughing,” Keith says and despite the rough tone, he wears a wide smile and crawls into Shiro’s lap. His body is bare aside from his black underwear, but the skin to skin contact of his legs against Shiro’s hip is all it takes to get Shiro’s chest and neck flushed. 

“I missed this,” Shiro sighs and brushes over Keith’s sides, over his arms, until he lets his hands fall to Keith’s thighs. They are firm under his comparably huge palms. With every shift, he can feel Keith’s slender muscles moving.

“Missed  _ you _ ,” Keith sighs and bends forward to brush their lips together. His hair falls into his face, the long curled strands tickling Shiro’s nose. Shiro breaks the kiss and laughs, deep and comforting. The heat from earlier is not fully gone, but now that they are alone each other’s presence feels much more grounding. 

“You feel so comfortable,” Shiro says and noses into Keith’s neck, hiding his face in his hair. “You feel good,” he adds with a low exhale, making Keith effectively shiver. With a crane of a neck, Keith quietly demands for kisses where Shiro’s mouth brushes against the skin. There’s no way Shiro wouldn’t fulfill these wishes.

“Shiro,” Keith sighs as Shiro kisses his way to his mouth, brushes their lips together and deepens the kiss. He moves his mouth slow enough for Keith to fully relax against him, being a little new to all those things still. 

Shiro’s right hand moves in a slow upwards motion first to Keith’s neck to pull him closer and then into his hair. Shiro buries it in the thick hair with a loose grip, giving Keith as much space and room to breathe as he needs.

“Don’t go so easy on me,” Keith murmurs against his lips and bites there to demonstrate the meaning of his words. Shiro breaks their kiss and pulls back a few centimeters to make eye contact with Keith, his love, his everything. Keith grins at him, cheekily and brash, eyes big and dark with stars in them. One look and Shiro gets his breath taken away and suddenly he’s much less interested in moving slowly with Keith.

“I’m not,” Shiro says, light-headed, even though it’s not true. There’s still some fear lingering that he could hurt Keith, that he’s not good for him. But when he sees him like that, fully trusting everything Shiro does, from touching, to kissing, to biting him, and enjoys himself on top of it all, it gives Shiro the trust in himself back, too. 

“Good.” Keith sits up and supports his weight by putting his hands on Shiro’s chest, and after a moment where he just looks at his pecs quietly, he starts massaging there. 

Shiro’s breath hitches when his fingers brush the sensitive nipples there, but he relaxes against the feeling and closes his eyes. It’s comforting more than it is arousing, but he welcomes it, the way they take things slowly sometimes and try to discover things about each other that they haven’t known before. “Feels good,” Shiro sighs with still closed eyes and hears Keith chuckle above him. 

Keith bends down again, the slight tremble of his thighs rippling against Shiro’s hips, and his clothed cock rubbing against Shiro’s. They groan both from the unexpected movement, Shiro a lot louder than Keith does, riled up by Keith’s two firm hands still massaging his hand. 

“Want to fuck you,” Keith tells him, voice low and coarse and so quiet Shiro almost doesn’t hear it. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Shiro replies eagerly and throws his head back when Keith starts kissing his throat and neck, nipping and biting there until red marks start forming on the already tissued skin.

Keith lies flat against him now and Shiro finds the mouth that has been teasing him for a while now and kisses so hard their teeth click. He wants to laugh but Keith doesn’t let him off that easily, chasing his lips and opening his mouth up with his lips and tongue until they are sucking on each other’s lip and swirl them around each other. 

Shiro groans and pushes his hips up, desperate for some friction to get the edge off. Keith rolls his pelvis down at the same time, making them meet in the middle. “Keith,” Shiro groans loudly and hopes no one passes his room a minute later.

“F-fuck,” Keith stutters with another roll of hips, searching for Shiro’s hands to grasp them tightly and holds them up over his head, desperate for more and more friction. Shiro gives it to him, moving erratically against him. He wouldn’t mind getting off this way, quick and easy with guttural sounds and Keith’s dick rubbing against him until he comes into his pants. 

He also doesn’t mind taking his time and getting torn apart by Keith.

They kiss again, accommodating the frantic roll of hips until Shiro breaks them off again and bites Keith’s ear. “Fuck me,” he sighs and Keith is off him within a second, shoving his black pants down and off his body, showing off an impressive errection and already leaking cook.

He closes his eyes and squeezes his dick as if to prevent himself from coming from the image only. “You’re too hot, Shiro. For fucks sake,” he curses with no real heat and only arousal behind those words. It draws a soft smile on Shiro’s face and he hikes himself up on his elbows to be able to watch Keith with his dick in his hand, still collecting himself and biting his lip. Shiro palms himself relaxed while lying on his back, eyes hooded and staring up at Keith. 

Keith, who looks right back with big dark eyes, a tousled mane and flushed cheeks. With his beautiful dick erect and his muscled thighs tense.

Even though he could stare back at Keith forever and stroke himself while doing so, he rolls over to get lube from the nightstand. Keith wets his lick while he watches him pour some on his left hand, not the Altean arm, and curve his body so he can reach down to his rim.

Shiro feels a little like he’s presenting himself right there, but — oh well — maybe he is.

It’s Keith who gasps as Shiro starts rubbing against his rim and smears the lube where he can reach. He takes a step closer again when Shiro digs his first finger in and evenly breaths out. 

“You look—“ Keith’s voice breaks a little, watching Shiro with those intense dark eyes, “you look so good.” 

Shiro bites his lip as he uses a second finger, not needing to stretch really, but just to enjoy the way Keith’s getting worked up and to enjoy himself. “You too,” he says and means it. The way Keith strokes himself off and shifts his gaze from Shiro’s face to between his legs should be illegal. 

As if he could read Shiro’s mind, Keith is back on the bed again, hovering over Shiro with one hand as a support while he fucks himself into the fist of the other. He dips down, greedy for another kiss that Shiro gives him eagerly. But he too, doesn’t retreat his hand from where he’s fingering himself. 

“Want you in me,” Shiro murmurs again and bites down on Keith’s lip, drawing a low growl from him. 

“Yes. Fuck,” Keith whines, movement on his dick taking up a notch. “Turn around,” he demands, heated, with another bruising kiss. Shiro complies easily, turning onto his stomach. Shiro feels Keith’s weight shifting on the mattress while he tries to find the right position behind him. He also hears the almost inaudible gasp Keith gives when he reaches back with his hand to pull one ass cheek to the side. 

Keith rips a condom wrapper open and pulls it over his dick in a swift move, no comparison to the way he fumbled it over Shiro’s dick with a nervous-excited jitter the first time they got down and dirty together. Shiro lets out a deep exhale and bites his lower lip in expectation of what’s to come. 

There’s gentleness but also nastiness in the way Keith drags Shiro’s hips closer, first fingertips, then fingernails digging into Shiro’s thighs. 

He’s getting excited, Shiro notices. The nails aren’t sharp enough to draw blood, but sharp enough to get noticed. It spikes a fire in Shiro’s chest and heart to know after a few weeks of dating, Keith still gets so excited he can’t hold back his Galra features from simply popping up during sex.

Shiro feels the first drag of the hardened dick against his ass and can’t help the lewd moan that escapes him. They’re both loud in bed, but gladly, no room neighbors have yet complained to Shiro. 

“Shiro,” Keith huffs out, dragging his hips harder against Shiro’s ass and partly exposed rim. Shiro feels himself leaking, but more than everything, he feels on fire. 

“Come on,” he taunts and pushes his ass back. When Keith rubs his dick against his rim for another time, he knows he’s getting teased. Keith’s teasing him despite being a jittery mess. He simply can’t believe him.

But then, the dick head catches on the rim and Keith slowly pushes forward. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Keith’s pulsing dick pushed in gradually and the stretch. His dick is twitching under him, hard and reddened, and then Keith is on him and pushes him into the cushions.

“God,” Keith moans, already badly stimulated by the first contact. “You feel so good, I—“ his exhale is a jittery stutter as he’s trying to uphold himself while being on top of Shiro. 

“You can come,” Shiro says, as a matter of fact, unable to hide the smug tone in his voice. Then he feels fangs on his shoulder out of nowhere. 

“Don’t be a dick,” Keith relents and softly bites his neck next, lying flat on Shiro now, finding Shiro’s hands and holding them tight.

Shiro laughs a little, and Keith being impossibly cute when he’s also sexy makes him lose his mind a little, too. “I’m not—“ he tries to defend himself but Keith had pulled his hips back to give him the first thrust. “F-fuck,” Shiro moans.

He barely feels the way Keith presses his forehead against his shoulders as he sets a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Shiro. It’s been barely two weeks and yet it’s been too long already, Shiro thinks as Keith slowly wrecks him from behind. 

Keith purrs hungrily as he holds Shiro close to him, moving his hips, curling and rolling them as he pushes his dick into his ass. Shiro would love to turn around to see how Keith looks, how his eyes must have turned and how his skin must be changed to a darker shade of purple. But he can’t really, not with how tight Keith holds him and how relentlessly he fucks him from behind. 

Shiro can’t complain at all, it even feels better; the way he gets to close his eyes and imagine all the ways Keith looks and fucks him is an easier focus in the end. The sounds Keith makes while he takes him are clearer that way and the feeling of his lubed ass getting filled up, too.

“Good,” Shiro growls, barely able to move his hips on his own. His thighs give in and tremble every time he tries to.

Shiro bites back another moan when Keith starts biting him again, sometimes gentler and then unexpectedly harsh. It makes Shiro’s skin prickle all over and his eyes roll back with how good it feels. He arches his back and pushes his ass harder back this time, feeling a particular hard smack of Keith’s hips against his. Keith speeds up right after, pushing and pulling his hips as hard as he can. It’s not too fast, it’s a good rhythm, one Shiro shakily complies to. 

“Babe,” he begs and knows Keith won’t let him wait for too long. He’s licking and biting between grunts against Shiro’s neck, fucking another few hard thrusts into him, while shoving a hand under Shiro’s hip, reaching for his cock. 

“Got you,” he groans and hikes them both up — Shiro long stopped wondering where that kind of inhuman strength came from — and wraps his hand around Shiro’s cock, thumbing the slit before he pumps in the rhythm of his thrust.

The thrusts come so pointedly until they morph into a fluid motion. Shiro can barely make any noise anymore, going completely still while biting down on his lip hard, and quickly, he’s pushing over the edge.

Keith bites his earlobe and whimpers into his ear before he comes too, his rapid movements coming to a stuttering stop. He holds Shiro for a few more moments tight against his sweaty body until he lets go so Shiro flops back onto the mattress and he can pull out.

A moment later he has discarded the condom in the bin and crawls back into bed. Shiro opens his eyes in time to still witness the pointy teeth, the glowing eyes and the purple skin to fade. 

Keith kisses him as eagerly as before until he slowly sinks against Shiro’s chest.

“Thanks,” Shiro mutters into Keith’s still a little pointy ear and bites it, then nuzzles it. The chuckle it draws from Keith is simply freeing and all Shiro wanted to hear for the past week.

“Got you wrecked good, huh,” Keith grins and throws his hair back in a fluid motion. Shiro simply watches with a content smile, not taking the bait. Keith’s right, after all.

He admires the way Keith lies over the blanket completely naked, the curl of his strong body emphasizing his slim muscular build. Shiro could look at him for the rest of his life and until the end of the universe equally. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, his usual grin absent. He draws Keith’s chin to him, placing a soft kiss against his lips. Keith closes his eyes, huffs a little breath and returns it, with a bit more force, with a bit more fire. Just how he is.

“Happy Birthday,” Keith whispers when he draws back to look at Shiro again, eyes clear and purple now, with gentle eyebrows softly dipping above them.

Shiro stares back, thinking how he can’t believe someone as beautiful and wonderful as Keith wants to be with him. But he’s here, with Shiro and looks just as enchanted as Shiro feels.

He moves forward to kiss Keith again, brush his hair out of his face while he’s at it. First his mouth, then the corner where a dimple appears, then the smooth forehead with one single soft crease from worrying too much about him. Then he blows raspberries on Keith’s cheek (unsuccessfully) and earns a soft slap against his shoulder and another light-headed chuckle.

“What do you want to do today?” Keith asks him, pillow clutched in his hand readily in case Shiro would tease him again.

Shiro doesn’t know. He looks at the pillow, then back at Keith. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say  _ ‘work’ _ . Who are you and what have you done with Shiro?” Keith teases, voice rough and low and eyes glinting. 

Shiro laughs heartily and flops on his back. The mattress wobbles under him. “Love changed me,” he says with his eyes on the ceiling. Then they shift back to an eye rolling Keith. His eyes always want to find him.

“Good,” Keith says and then, naked as he is, crawls on top of him. “We’re not done here yet.” Keith intertwines their fingers as he sits in his lap, then pressing forward with little force. Shiro does him the favor and wrangles with him. 

“ _ Dear Lord have mercy, _ ” Shiro sighs dramatically and earns another eye roll. “The Red Paladin thinks I’m 26 again.”

“You’ve only turned 27!” Keith exclaims loudly and laughs. “Idiot,” he says more softly.

Shiro rolls them around and pushes Keith into the mattress. Keith laughs with few weak protests. “Who’s the idiot now, Kogane?”

Before Keith can answer, Shiro’s datapad gives off a quiet beep from the nightstand to their right. Keith reaches for the device and rolls back into back, looking at the bright screen in the dimly lit room. 

“It’s Lance,” he sighs. “Asking where you are. The others want to give you their presents.”

“Tell him I’m busy with you,” he suggests, then pauses. “And that you’re balls deep right this moment.”

“Shiro,” Keith says, sounding scandalized and smacks his shoulder. “He’ll be traumatized,” Keith laughs, not sounding completely repelled by the idea. 

“What are you typing?” Shiro asks and cranes his neck.

“That you’re on your way. Bringing Keith.”

“That doesn’t sound like me at all,” Shiro says as he squints at the text on the pad. Keith puts the datapad back on the nightstand and gets up.

“Happy to see you’re excited to meet the others,” Shiro mumbles under his breath as he watches Keith getting dressed. Keith is not having any of it and throws Shiro’s undershirt at him. Shiro laughs and catches it easily, then gets off the bed. 

There’s another beep from the phone. 

“Hunk made cake,” Keith informs Shiro with a look at the screen.

  
  
  
  


The uniform is barely hiding all the red bites and bruises at Shiro’s neck which makes him far more reluctant to meet the others so soon. But according to Keith, he needed to ‘finally put his big boy pants on’ or he’d have to disappoint the others who were apparently waiting in the common room for him.

He hears vivid chatter and whistles before he sees the cake, the banner, and all the Paladins plus Coran dressed up and with birthday hats in every color. The decoration looks tacky enough that Shiro’s only guess would be that Coran had found and arranged them.

“Finally,” Lance is the first to groan loudly and throws some confetti at both Keith and Shiro.

“Hey!” Keith protests and grabs the confetti bag from Lance's fingers. Then he takes a handful and throws it back at Lance’s perplexed face.

“Happy Birthday, Shiro,” says Coran and comes over with what looks like a few fancy whistles. “I first had them on my last birthday before we were frozen in the pods ten thousand years ago! They are an antiquity now!” 

“Uh,” Shiro says. “Thanks.”

“I sterilized them,” Coran adds. 

Shiro’s smiles and says it this time without hesitation, “thanks, Coran.”

One after another hugs Shiro and congratulates him. Shiro distributes the fancy looking whistles and everyone blows it. Pidge claims hers got something stuck in it.

They sit down right after, applaud Hunk for the three-tier cake he brings to the table. Apparently Allura helped him with the floral decorations. Shiro smiles so wide he feels his cheeks hurt.

“Blow out the candles,” Pidge rushes him, “we’ve been waiting forever and I’m hungry.”

“Shiro had some issues with the Atlas,” Keith lies and Lance pulls an instant face which seems to get worse when Keith says, “and I had to help him. Also, it’s his birthday.”

Shiro’s cheeks become a heated red and he bites his lips. Hunk looks everything but convinced, Pidge simply laughs. Allura and Coran exchange looks. Shiro has a strong suspicion that against all assumptions, the Paladins have caught Keith’s and his relationship after all.

“If I may offer a small demand, Shiro,” Coran starts and clears his voice, “you two could sort out the issues Atlas has a little quieter next time.”

”Or not sort them out in the kitchen,” Hunk chimes in.

”Just not in public,” Allura says but can’t hide her smile behind her strict tone.

The whole table is bawling out laughter, except for a red-faced Keith and a slightly embarrassed Shiro.

“It’s my birthday,” Shiro says weakly, which draws more laughter. “We’ll be quieter,” he says then, feeling defeated.

When he blows the candles, the laughter quiets down. Shiro doesn’t know what he wishes for, really. Everything he needs is right there. Everything he wished for when he was younger and getting older than he was now was a silly hope, he has now. Nothing, really nothing was better than celebrating his birthday and knowing that he’ll live to see another one.

And yet, everybody prepared a present. Allura got him a book about the language systems in Altea and Daibazaal, something unexpectedly thoughtful since Shiro only mentioned his interest in culture and language of both once. Coran got him, aside from the whistles which Shiro explains to him, ‘were already plenty’, a funny looking plant. It’s dried leaves can prevent thinning hair, Coran explains.

“It’s never too early to start,” Coran adds, winking.

“Our present now,” Lance demands and shoves a small envelope towards Shiro. “From me and Hunk,” he says.

“A letter seems a little unoriginal,” Pidge huffs. Lance throws her a look that makes her shut up immediately. She grins while watching Shiro open it.

“Movie Tickets,” Shiro states surprised.

“Uh, yeah,” Hunk nervously scratches the back of his head. “You told us you really liked watching movies when you were younger.”

Shiro nods. He squints at the tickets again, trying to read what’s on them. He doesn’t recognize the language. Neither Olkari, Altean or Galran. None of the few language systems he has seen before.

“You can’t read the title. Funny story, the planet system where Hunk works has a language that is weirdly similar to Latin. But their letters are different. Currently there’s an institute researching if there are connections between Terrarian Latin and Gronigol. That’s the name of the language, by the way…”

“Anyways,” Hunk interrupts Lance, “It’s one of your favorite movies as a teen. The one with the boxing champion and the cat,” Hunk says.

“Wow. What?” Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“Intergalactic film festival,  _ baby _ .”

“We thought you and Keith,” Lance draws out the name annoyingly long and squints at Keith while doing so, “might wanna have a night off together.”

“Away from the Atlas  _ and _ from Kolivan.”

Keith coughs. “Oh yeah, he is a little weird about you sometimes.” He looks at him.

Shiro looks at Keith with a surprised frown. “I thought we were getting along fine.”

“You could say he’s a  _ little _ protective sometimes. About me. For whatever reason.”

Shiro shakes his head and looks back to Hunk, then to Lance. “Thank you both, I don’t know what to say, it’s such a sweet gift.”

Hunk and Lance look content at that and happily accept the hug Shiro gives them.

Pidge’s gift is a small Roboter she programmed by herself which can help clean and cook. Shiro accepts it and gives her a big hug too.

Keith’s gift is a drawing of a sunset. Shiro wordlessly looks at it for a couple of seconds before drawing Keith into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The others have enough sense of tact to not crack jokes about the first kiss they are witnessing out in the open between the two and instead stand up to put music on and get everyone something to drink.

  
  
  


Later that night, Shiro dances with Keith under something oddly similar to a disco light — another courtesy of Coran’s thousand year old birthday box — cheek to cheek. The others have gone to bed already, but they stayed up, swaying and dancing alone in the room. The light dances around them and throws reflections from the windows back at them. Shiro sighs contentedly out against Keith’s neck and pulls him closer.

Everything seems to slow down around them, as if to stop time right there and then forever. 

“Happy, Birthday boy?” Keith mutters into his ear. Shiro smiles and moves with him, slower and slower, pressed even more against Keith’s body. 

He’ll never need time to stop again. Not now, not since he has it all.

“Happy,” Shiro says and pulls back to look at Keith. He’ll never get sick of that. “ _ So _ happy, Keith.”

Keith watches him for a moment, light flickering through a couple of color changes above them. “Yeah,” Keith breaths. “You deserve to be.” The sentence hangs in the air for some time. Shiro closes his eyes, digs deep, for all the things he could say right now. He opens his eyes again and finds Keith watching, standing, waiting. 

“Can’t wait till next year,” Shiro says finally and grins. 

Keith returns the smile and steps forward to assault him with a fierce kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired but I did it for Shewo
> 
> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/cruelisb/status/1233163329725771776?s=21)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> 


End file.
